


tomorrow, today

by 93line



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, based on feelings, i dont even know, jjp, on a whim, sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93line/pseuds/93line
Summary: I don't even know. Little excerpts of the makings of JJP and their latest album based on my imagination. And it'll be updated as the date to their comeback approaches, or maybe after that.





	tomorrow, today

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short now but I hope it only gets longer

“Stop it!” Jinyoung bursts into the recording studio breathless and terrified. He sees the last thing he could ever want, Jaebum passed out cold on the controls, the track that he was working on blasting in the room. He quickly calls for help and while waiting for their internal medical team to come, he lifts Jaebum up and moves him to the couch. He presses an urgent and desperate kiss onto his lips, willing for the elder to wake up. A goofy grin stretches on Jaebum’s face then, “Jinyoung ah,” His eyes are still closed but he doesn’t need to see him to know that it’s his Jinyoung. “I completed it… I finally did it….” 

Jinyoung is torn between kissing him senseless or beating him up for overworking himself again. He admits that the two of them have been stuck figuring out the last song that they wanted to include in their album for many months now and he’s partly relieved that if anyone were to complete it, it’ll be his genius and idiot of a boyfriend, Im Jaebum. 

The medical team enters the room and efficiently lifts him onto a moving bed. Unfortunately, it’s a common occurrence for an idol to pass out from over exhaustion and so the company always has spare IV drips and a resting room prepared for them to recuperate. Jinyoung takes Jaebum’s hand in his and lies tiredly on his chest. 

“I was so scared…” He murmurs.

Jaebum is too weak to respond but garners all the remaining energy that he has left to squeeze Jinyoung’s hand reassuringly. 

\--

“Erm Jinyoung,” Jaebum calls out unsurely as the boys land in Japan once again for one of their group tours. 

“Yeah hyung?” 

“Do you want to room together and maybe go through some of the lyrics I’ve written tonight?” 

Jaebum’s face looks so endearing that Jinyoung could barely control himself from attacking the elder but of course, he restricts himself and gives him a cool nod in reply. 

Night comes and Jinyoung is busy rolling his eyes at Yugyeom’s over-enthusiasm and teasing on their drive back to the hotel. 

He tugs his luggage along behind him while following Jaebum to their room. It’s not like they’ve never roomed together before, or frankly speaking done more than just sleep, but they prefer keeping their relationship low-key and a separate part of their work. So now that they’re actually working together on JJP, it’s an odd feeling to be reunited again, and to have several moments feel like they only contain the both of them in it. It’s somewhat nostalgic yet a good kind of different. Previously, it was all angst and petty misunderstandings but now, they’ve grown up and become much wiser. They understand each other like no one else does and make up for each other’s flaws like a complete and whole puzzle. 

It’s suddenly a bit awkward as it’s been awhile since the two had last spent some quality time alone together, but the tension evaporates instantly when Jaebum wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist to give him a soft and loving backhug. He rests his neck on Jinyoung’s shoulder as Jinyoung leans his head back further into the elder’s broad chest. They stay like that for a minute or two, just basking in the comfortable glow of the other’s presence. 

“If you keep holding onto me, we’re never going to get any work done you know?” Jinyoung can’t help to break the silence, while smiling mischievously at Jaebum.

“Ah, fuck work. We’ll do it when we’re back in Korea.” Jaebum answers and kisses his neck suggestively.

“Shower first,” Jinyoung groans as Jaebum’s hands begin to move dangerously lower down his body.

“Together.” 

And the rest was history.

\--

“No, the bass should go here and the tune should be a bit more upbeat.”

“But it doesn’t fit the whole theme.”

“Didn’t we agree that each song should carry its own kind of feeling?”

“Since when did we even say that?” 

Jaebum’s friend and composer, Royal dive is done with their couple spat and promptly requests or demands to leave the room.

“Baby listen,”

“Don’t you ‘baby listen’ me. We’re at work.”

“But babe,”

Jinyoung glares at the elder but doesn’t protest to Jaebum’s hands sneaking their way around his torso. 

“Why do you always have something against me?” 

“Like, other than my ass?” 

Jaebum’s eyes widen in shock at Jinyoung’s crude remarks, but he doesn’t deny how turned on it’s made him feel.

“Mind your language, we’re at work.” 

“Fuck work. I’m tired, let’s have dinner and then fuck or something.”

Well, only a fool will turn this offer down and Jaebum’s surely not one of them.

\--


End file.
